roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Release
This isn't my creepypasta, I just bringed it from the original Roblox Creepypasta wiki If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have stayed quiet. The stage lights lit the stage dimly, as a dark figurine appeared within the blind white light. "My name is Elite, but you may call me Eliza. Anyways, that's not the point, so let's get on with it. There's a part of ROBLOX that no one knows about. No one except for them ''and ''us." ''You could tell that when Eliza spoke, her words shook the crowd that was sitting in the theater's seats. "I could share with you all, but I might disappear once that happens, unless i'm one of ''them ''or ''us. Are you all alright with that?" The crowd cheered in the chatbox. "Alright, then. Let's continue." The audience quieted down a bit upon those words. "In 2009, ROBLOX was very popular. Doesn't seem like it, correct? ROBLOX even mentioned that they only had a few users. That was a lie. On the other hand, some very gruesome events took place... let's begin." S t u c k -- h e r e -- i n -- t h e -- r a i n '' "Sarah! How are you?!? It's been so long!" I could tell Ben was smiling from the way he typed that. "I'm doing amazing, and you?" Ben stood on my head, it was our fun little way of saying hi. "I'm doing good." I replied, scanning the empty map, thinking of what to build. "So, what are you making?" Before I could answer, two players joined the server and rudely started harassing Ben and I. "Aww, the little girl's having fun with her virtual boyfriend!" They both laughed in the chat, as I tried not to clench my fists offline. "I'm going to ban you if you don't stop." I said, walking over to one of them. "This foolish girl thinks she can remove us with ease. Hah! Isn't that funny, Adrien?" In the knick of time before the so called Adrien could answer, I saw what appeared to be a name in the leaderboard for a brief moment, but then it faded away. "It certainly is funny, but I know that I can remove you." A user named 'Backrooms' said in the chat. "I'd like to see you try, little man." As quick as the bully typed that, he had disappeared along with his little friend. And strangely enough, the user Backrooms also disappeared. ''I want to hurt someone, the desire grows stronger everyday. But you just might stop me. "Boooo!" ''Eliza chuckled. The audience typed things like "Yawn!" and "Get good." in the chat. "Oh, it isn't over yet children. The story shall continue!" ''These whispers grow stronger each day, and they consume my body. I am not me, but he changed me. Later that day, I got into a fight with Ben. He was being really rude and I didn't know why. Maybe he's just changing. Anyways, he acted really absurd after our fight. He messaged me 5 times saying things like "Help me, the clowns are coming!" or "When the Nyan Cat arrives, we'll all be done for." I blocked him, but before I could do it he sent me one last message. "I'm sorry. Goodbye." I thought it was weird, but an apology is an apology. Anyways, after that it seemed like users wouldn't stop avoiding me. I would try making friends with people who I thought I could get along with, and they'd brush me off with ease! Everyone except for 1 person I met did this. Everyone except for the user named "Lillith". I was able to make friends with her easily, but she wanted me to do bad things with her, like bully other users and call them names. When I didn't listen, she said that she knew where Ben was and would help me if I did what she said. So of course, I did. I bullied the two users. I called them names. Before I knew it, Backrooms was ingame again. Lillith had left, and things were stranger than they were before. This time, the name didn't disappear from the leaderboard, and backrooms actually spoke. "User 010101011101010101. Naughty. Acts of repent. Backrooms." I was confused, so I started talking back. "What does that mean?!? What do you want??" I was slightly terrified, since it couldn't be a coinidence. Before I knew it, I had been logged out of ROBLOX. When I logged back on, I was stuck in a game with at least 100 people. "How is this possible?!?" A familiar name responded. "I tried to keep you from going here, Sarah." Ben's words showed just how much he was disappointed, as his efforts failed. "No Ben, wait!" I cried in the chat. "Goodbye, Sarah. We aren't allowed to talk at all here." I hadn't even paid attention to my surroundings. I was in a room with all white walls, and a desk in the center. I slowly made my way to the desk, and sat down. All I could do was scream. Backrooms is coming for me next, i'm the one who must learn now. I must become a good child, or daddy will punish me. Much like all the other children. White noise is delicious. "I know I startled you all, now." Eliza looked at the grimaces on the audience's faces. "To end, Sarah was taken by Backrooms. No one knows if she escaped, no one knows where she is today." Eliza grinned. "The backrooms are a place where bad children are punished by their father. So remember, be good children, alright? Don't be like Sarah." Eliza's smile grew in size. "I hope you'll join me as I read more stories on Halloween. " "Ah, and I almost forgot! Only i ''and ''him ''know where Sarah is today. Hehe." ''She who escaped the room, lost her mind, but proceeds to tell stories. Category:MsFraidyCat